The Cosmos
by Esme-chan12
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has been hiding something from her guild mates since the beginning. She's not as weak as some may say (especially that brat Lisanna). The lost magic she contains is sought after by many, especially dark guilds and mages, all around Fiore. Join Lucy as she faces challenges, falls in love (*cough* NATSU*cough*), and protects her family, friends, and maybe all of Fiore
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic but feel free to give me your opinions.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail but Hiro Mashima does!**

All was peaceful in Magnolia, Fiore. The Sun was high in the sky, birds were chirping, there was a nice breeze that made leaves on branches sway, and people walked happily with destinations in mind. Now in Magnolia lived a beautiful girl name Lucy and she was destined to do wonderful things. Let's go to her house shall we?

Lucy was sleeping peacefully in her bed in her small home on Strawberry St. That is until she started growing hot.

Lucy POV

I was starting to get hot under the bed sheets so I tried to get them off but I realized there was weight on me. I opened my eyes with the thought of Natsu sneaking into my house again. When the blurriness fades and my eyes adjust to the light, low and behold there's a pink haired fire dragon slayer in my bed, so what do I do to get out of the situation when trying to squirm out didn't work...

I screamed and kicked him out of course. "NATSU!" *THUD*


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy POV

"Owww! What was that for Luce?" Natsu whined. I huffed. Really, does he not learn?

"Natsu, how many times do I have to tell you?!" I asked annoyed "Stop sneaking into my house! The least you could do is actually use the door!" I swear this boy does not have the word 'privacy' in his entire vocabulary.

"But Luuuuucccccce...!"

"No buts Natsu if you want to come into my house knock on the front door like any other person!" I told him sternly " Now get out I need to get ready if you want to go on a job today... Oh and take Happy with you." I gestured to the still sleeping exceed on my pillow. He grumbled and opened his mouth to argue but one death glare and threat of a 'Lucy Kick' got him up and running with Happy in his arms.

Once he was gone I got the bath going and got my clothes ready before stripping and slipping in to the tub. After some scrubbing and relaxing I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and hair. Once getting In to a loose spaghetti strapped pink crop top and denim short shorts with my usual combat boots, I brushed out my hair and put it in to it's usual style on the side of my head. After getting my belt with my Celestial Keys with my whip attached through the belt loops of my shorts, I left my apartment.

While walking on the edge of the river and greeting and assuring my safety to the men in the boats I thought of my other magic. It was still celestial just a bit more, actually a lot more, powerful than any other magic. After a bit more thinking and walking I finally got to my destination. The strongest and best (in my opinion) guild. My Home. Fairy Tail.

 **Hope you guys liked it! I'll try to update regularly since its summer break**

 **I think as times goes on I'll get more into the story and write longer chpts.**

 **Also I need help thinking of the magic Lucy will have and I would love your suggestions, it just has to be celestial. Thanks for everything!**

* _Esme~Chan_ *


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy POV

As soon as I got the doors to Fairy Tail open a chair came flying my way. I ducked then went in. Everybody was either talking, drinking, or of course fighting. Towards the bar was the usual, Mira taking orders and handing them out to other members of the guild, Erza eating her precious strawberry cake, and, what would the guild be without (note the sarcasm), a Gray VS Natsu brawl. I went and sat my usual stool. I think I sit in this stool so much there should be a plaque saying 'Lucy's Stool Do not sit on unless you are Lucy Heartfilia.' I snorted at the thought.

Once actually getting there and sitting I talked to Mira a bit before ordering.

"Good Morning Mira!" I greeted.

"Lucy! Good Morning! Did you sleep well?" Mira asked

"I did until a certain pink haired idiot decided I'd make a good body pillow."

Mira smiled mischievously and I groaned internally and sweat dropped. I shouldn't have said this to her knowing she is our demon matchmaker. So I tried changing the subject and ordering.

"Hey Mira can I have chocolate chip pancakes with sausage, eggs, and a strawberry smoothie?" I asked.

"Sure coming right up" and she went to go get my order.

I felt an arm over shoulders and knew instantly knew it was Natsu.

"Hey Luce so how about that job." I smiled, typical Natsu

"Be patient Natsu I still need to eat breakfast" He pouted in return. I stared at his cuteness for a while. I wanted to squeal and hug him but held it in. I think he noticed me staring because he looked back and asked "Hey what are you looking at?" I blushed and looked away. "Nothing" I replied.

My order came and I started thinking while has been happening lately. I get these butterflies in my stomach and my heart beats faster. I thought about these and realized...

I had a crush on Natsu Dragneel.

 **Kyaaaaaa! I luv romance! Any way heres the third chpt. please help me with the other magic Lucy will have. Remember it has to be celestial. I think i'll write another chpt. later today soooo yeah**

* _Esme~Chan*_


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy POV

After this realization hit me like a ton of bricks, I composed my self and made sure nobody saw my blushing face, especially Natsu. Natsu, arm still slung over my shoulders, waited patiently and quietly which was unsual. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye and saw him staring at me. I went to turn to him fully but he moved his head the other way. I don't know if it was my imagination but I thought I saw pink dusting his cheeks. I shrugged it off and finished eating.

Natsu POV

I noticed Lucy looking at something so I asked "Hey what are you looking at?" she blushed and looked away "Nothing," she replied then she seemed to have lost her self in her thoughts. I stared at her. She was truly beautiful. I've known for a while that I had a crush on her. I had a hunch that later on that it'll be more than just a crush. She looked so cute blushing. She saw me staring and turned but I moved my head and hoped she didn't see me blush. She finished eating, took hold of my hand, and lead me to the request board. I blushed as her small, soft hand squeezed my big, calloused one. While looking for a request we still held hands. I felt my heart flutter. This woman will be the death of me.

 **Did anybody see that coming? Guess Natsu might not be that dense. LOLZ**

 **Hope you liked this chpt. and I will try do more Natsu POV maybe some general POV an maybe some other FT members POV**

 ** _*Esme~Chan*_**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy POV

While holding Natsu's hand I felt my heart flutter and my stomach churn. I grabbed it on impulse and I didn't want to really let it go so I held on to it, plus he didn't seem to mind. It was either that or he was just oblivious. I resisted the urge to sigh at the thought. We were looking for a job when Lisanna came. I resisted the urge to sigh (again) and, when she opened her mouth, the urge to slap her (again).

"Heyyy Natsu," she sent him a flirtatious smile and batted her eye lashes.

"Hey Lis," Natsu replied without looking at her, this seemed to annoy her.

"What'cha doin'?" she asked, not acknowledging me.

"Looking for a job for Lucy and me" her eye twitched

"Can I come with?" she asked with hopeful eyes

"Sorry Lis, but…uhh…we wanted it to be just us two" while talking I found a good job and showed it to him.

 ** _HELP!_**

 ** _DARK GUILD TERRORIZING TOWN!_**

 _PLACE: VIOLET TOWN_

 _CLIENT: MAYOR WEST_

 _REWARD: 14,000 J AND CELESTIAL KEY_

 _MORE DETAILS WILL BE GIVEN ONCE YOU HAVE MET THE MAYOR_

He nodded and we went to go get approved by Mira. Lisanna pouted though she actually seemed annoyed and angry. She separated our hands by standing in the middle and shot me a triumphant smile. Though that was soon wiped off her face once we got the request stamped and catalogued and we headed towards the guild doors.

"PLEASE can I come" she seemed to beg but she got shot down.

"Sorry Lisanna maybe next time" I replied. Before leaving she glared at me with a red face _'if her face gets any redder, steam will be coming out of her ears'_ I thought.

Once leaving we went our separate ways to pack then we met at the train station. Before getting on board I realized something.

"Hey, where's Happy?" I asked

"He wanted to stay with Wendy and Carla." he replied and I nodded. We boarded the train and we were off.

 **Sorry for not updating earlier! My family and I went on a road trip and I couldn't update till' we got to the hotel! Remember to give suggestions to Lucy's other celestial magic! I'm might not update a lot this week so please be patient. Thanks for reading!**

 _*~*Hasta Luego *~* (See you later in Spanish)_

 _*Esme~Chan*_


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy POV

Of course as soon as we got in the train, it started moving and Natsu got motion sick. I had to drag him all the way to our seats, which gave me unwanted attention. I tried sitting him up in the seat next to mine but after I sat down his head fell in my lap. I blushed but didn't move him, instead I started to run my fingers through his hair to try and make him more at ease which seemed to work because he soon fell asleep. I looked out the train the window while running my fingers through Natsu's silky, pink hair and waited for the train ride to end.

~Le time skip~

 _ **PASSANGERS WHO'S DESTINATION IS VIOLET TOWN WE HAVE ARRIVED AT YOUR DESTINATION**_

 _ **I REPEATE**_ _**PASSANGERS WHO'S DESTINATION IS VIOLET TOWN WE HAVE ARRIVED AT YOUR**_

 _ **DESTINATION THANK YOU FOR RIDING POLAR EXPRESS AND HAVE A NICE DAY!**_

The speakers brought me out of my thoughts and I realized we were at Violet town. I shook my crush awake.

"Natsu, wake up," he just groaned and snuggled more into my lap.

"Natsu come on, we're here, wake up," I tried again but louder but got no response so I did the next best thing. I dumped him on the floor and yelled "NATSU ERZA'S COMING AND SHE'S MAD BECAUSE YOU DESTROYED HER CAKE!" That got him up in no time. "It was Ice Princess's fault!" he cowered. I giggled and he seemed to realize Erza wasn't there. He got up and glared at me but I just laughed and got our stuff.

"C'mon we're here," he grumbled but followed me out the train glaring all the way. I rolled my eyes and said "Oh come on, you weren't getting up so I gave you a good scare as an alarm clock." I gave an innocent smile. He glared then crossed his arms and turned to ignore me. I frowned and went to hug him around the waist and tried to convince him to forgive me.

"Natsuuuuu don't be mad," I gave my best puppy dog look and pouted. He faltered in his stance so I said something he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Will you forgive me if I pay for the food." he grinned, hugged me back, and said "Okay Luce I forgive you!" I grinned back.

"Okay what do want to do first: Go to the mayor's house or get a hotel? The sun is starting to set." I asked.

"The mayor's," he replied "okay" I agreed "To the mayor's house!"

~Le time skip~

 **Mayor West's House**

Once there we rang the doorbell. A butler answered the door.

"Who are you?" the butler asked

"We are the Fairy Tail mages who accepted the job Mayor West sent out." I answered

"Come in and follow me then." We followed him in and he stopped in front of two large oak doors.

"Please wait here." the butler said. We nodded. He knocked and once hearing a faint come in he entered. There were muffled voices inside, then the doors were opened and we were allowed to go inside. Mayor West got up from him his desk to greet us.

"Come in, come in! I'm Mayor West but you can call me West." he greeted excitedly. West was a tall man, being about 6'8 with brown hair, green eyes, and a muscled frame. He wore a black suit with a white button up underneath and a red tie.

"Hello West-san, my name is Lucy and this is my partner Natsu." I introduced ourselves. Natsu may seem quiet but that's because he knows by now to let me do the talking when with clients.

"Thank you so much for coming, this problem has been going on for a little over a month."

"It's no problem, we're happy to help! So do you have any information on any of the members of the dark guild or the guild itself?" I asked.

"Well it just started so there are only about 20 members in the guild. Its name is Anubus and we only know 3 of the members' names and the type of mage they are, we only know this because they seem to be the strongest and usually the ones to harass the town on a bigger scale," he explained "here is all the information on them that we managed to get." West-san handed a folder to me. I put it in my bag and stood up along with the Mayor and Natsu. We shook hands and said our good byes.

"Again thank you so much for coming, the town will be grateful for this." he thanked again.

"It's no problem, just sit back and we'll handle this." Then we left the house.

As soon as we got out of the property Natsu was energetic as ever. "Let me see who I'm gonna beat up!" he demanded.

"Natsu! Calm down and wait till we get a hotel!" I scolded. We walked for a bit till we found one. Once inside I had Natsu sit down on one the couches with our things then went to the guy behind the counter.

"Hi I'm Lucy, I was wondering if you have any rooms with two separate beds." he smiled. "I'll see what rooms we have left." He started looking through his lacrima computer then after a while said "Sorry we only have rooms that have one bed." I sighed. "Do you know any other hotels?"

"This is the only one that's vacant currently," he answered. I sighed again and said "Okay we'll take it." He asked questions for the data base then gave me the key after I paid.

"C'mon Natsu lets go." I called Natsu to the stairs. We stopped on the third floor and looked for room number 12. Natsu found and I handed him the key to the door. We got settled then I got the files out. Here's what they said.

 **Riko Garcia Noah Anderson**

 **age: 17 age: 20**

 **height: 5'10 height: 6'00**

 **hair: light blue hair: orange**

 **eyes: dark blue eyes: green**

 **magic: Celestial spirit magic: water mage**

 **Master of the guild: Vincent Hugh**

 **age: 27**

 **height: 6'11**

 **hair: white**

 **eyes: teal**

 **magic: Nightmare mage (it basically shows you your worst fears n' stuff)**

"That's it?!" if you couldn't tell that was Natsu.

I sighed "Yes we're lucky we got this much. Come on we should go to bed, we need our rest." I went to the restroom to change into my pink pajamas. I finished but then Natsu asked the question I was dreading. "Where am I gonna sleep?" after some internal debate I decided to be nice to my crush. "You can sleep with me on the bed…" He smiled "OKAY!" I layed down under the covers than after a while felt the bed dip. I blushed when I registered at what I allowed him to do but didn't do anything about it. Instead I fell into a deep slumber while thinking about how much warmer it became under the blankets.

 **DONE YAY!**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner I was on vacation for a while FORGIVE ME PLZ \\(;n;)/**

 **I even made this chpter longer! I'll try updating more oh and I'm still open for suggestions on Lucy's other magic! Thank you for reading and plz if I made any mistakes tell meh! LUV U GUYS!**

 _ ***~*HASTA LUEGO*~***_

 _ ***Esme~Chan***_


End file.
